


Conflict Resolution

by lovedthe_stars_toofondly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Smooching, and Alfons is okay with Ed's preferred method of shutting him up, in which Ed likes shoving Alfons against walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedthe_stars_toofondly/pseuds/lovedthe_stars_toofondly
Summary: Alfons pushes Ed's temper a little too far and they resolve the issue the best way they know how. (Hint: it's kissing. Of course it's kissing.)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Conflict Resolution

Alfons’ body made a soft thud as it was shoved suddenly and roughly against the wall of the apartment, accompanied by a surprised squeak. At least he didn’t hit his head too, what with Edward’s human hand in his hair tugging him down for a deep, heated battle of lips and tongues, his metal arm held against Alfons’ chest, pinning Alfons with his own body.

He should have expected this, really—he was the one who had been egging Edward on, even knowing the older blond’s irritable mood. Edward never really cared to tell, let alone ask, Alfons to shut up; he much preferred to just do the job of it himself. ...Alfons was okay with that.

Edward’s flesh hand stroked up through his hair from his nape and then fisted, and Alfons moaned into Edward’s mouth, encouraging his shorter lover’s tongue to roam deeper, swirling together with his. Alfons squirmed a little against Edward’s body, leading Edward to release his hair and slide his hands down Alfons’ sides to grab him by the hips with both hands, keeping them pinned in place to the wall, pressing himself into him more forcefully. Alfons wrapped his arms around Edward’s shoulders.

This was the game they played: whoever broke away for air first, lost whatever petty argument they were having. Alfons’ weak lungs couldn’t compete against Edward’s superior physical fitness—it was not a competition he won frequently.

But damn Edward. Why did he have to be so stubborn? They could have just compromised and their argument wouldn’t have escalated to this. Stupid Edward, and his stupid soft lips, and his stupid hands caressing him in all the ways Edward knew just made him melt and wither, and his stupid body all warm and fitted against his, and his stupid...yeah, no, Alfons couldn’t stay frustrated with him anymore.

Both their faces were burning hot. Edward’s hands gave a light squeeze on Alfons’ hips before reaching around to hold Alfons against him. Alfons’ hands moved to cup Edward’s cheeks, and when Edward pulled his tongue back to briefly soften the kiss, he nibbled gently on Edward’s bottom lip. A moment later their mouths were clashing soundly again, the intensity resuming at full force, wet and warm and messy.

Begrudging but expected, Alfons had to pull away first as his lungs cried for more oxygen than they were receiving. His hands shifted down to push Edward’s shoulders away until they broke apart at last, panting heavy breaths together, opening dazed eyes, faces red and lips swollen.

“I win,” Edward’s crooked grin breathed, and Alfons gasped and shut his eyes again as a moment later he felt soft lips and sharp teeth on the sensitive skin of his neck, tilting his head to give his lover more room.

What had they been fighting about? Alfons couldn’t remember. Oh well.


End file.
